1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to filtering technology of removing noise in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A depth image employing a time of flight (TOF) scheme may be acquired using a phase difference between an infrared ray (IR) signal emitted from an object and a reflected signal of the emitted IR signal that is reflected from the object and thereby is returned.
However, noise is included in the above acquired depth image and thus, needs to be removed through filtering.
A conventional depth image filtering method may determine a weight of each pixel through a pixel unit comparison and may filter only an adjacent pixel based on the determined weight. Accordingly, there are some constraints in removing noise in the depth image.